Demension jumpers adventures of the chibi devils
by itachisdbzgurl
Summary: Goten has descovered Gargoyles and in a couple of bazar wishes he souly gains the power of demension jumping. Leading Trunks in an adventure of his own makeing they meet Elisa, Xanatos and the clan in a powerfull chibi filled adventure. i own nothing
1. The meeting

I've been to read a ton of Goten and Trunks fics but when I look for the ones I want I find that most of the stories are yaoi's ,I hate yaoi's. So I decided to make a fic with them going on an adventure, I may or may not continue their travels depending on how well people like it.

~~~~~XXOOOOOOXX~~~~~

The sky darkened massive clouds of swirling grey and black coated the once shining and brillently blue sky. A thundering roar was releashed as a mighty green dragon burst froth from it's not so eternal slumber. The sky turned black as more of the dragon raced into it twisting his body so it was mostly covered by raging sea of grey. The roaring stopped and the dragon's face was shone by light of lighten. The piercing red eyes glowered down at a spikey black haired chibi.

He ,for once, was alone without his more sarcastic and sadistic purple haired counter part or the elder version of him that he enjoyed sparring with and tackling when he finally came home from school. No he was here on the planning of his own part to fullfill his own desires, he may be a dunce most of the time but when he had a set veiw of what he wanted, he made sure that he would get it. Right now what he wanted was to meet the charaters of his new fasination, the Gargoyles. He decided that bringing them here would be no fun, he wanted to go to them and explore their world. He had stumbled across the that one day...in his brothers room...

'Gohan! Gohhhaaann! 'tcomedownnowIdon'tgettoeatuntillyoudo!" Gohan!' a little Goku chibi yelled running into his elder brothers room, he began searching for his brother instead of looking for his ki ,which he would realise was far away with Videl, he tore up his nii-san's room thinking maybe he was hiding. When the room was throughly demolished and the only place left to look was the closet Goten proceeded to open it and floated to he top seeing a box with a colorerfull and oddly shaped G. He picked it up finding a box set of DVD's labeled Gargoyles. He decided that if his brother watched it then it must be cool and ran out dumping the box set on his floor as he flew, literally, down the stairs to eat his food and his brother before his dad did.

Later that night was spent watching Gargoyles and the obession began he only ever came out of his room to eat even when Gohan got home later that night and sprinted to his young brothers room to kill him for the tornadoe that had hit his room, Goten ignored him all the attempts to get his attention was in vain. Gohan glanced at the t.v for a second then nodding in understand he'd become like this when he first watched gargoyles too, it was an amazing cartoon filled with lessons and hiden morals, which was the only reason he was permitted to watch it instead of study. He backed out closeing the door firmly behind him.

"Who has summonded me?" Came the deep booming voice of the dragon. The chibi normally would have been scared but he had his game face plastered firmly to his face.

"HI , I'm Son Goten, and I have a wish for you."

The dragon knew this boy he reminded him of his father, the dragon briefly wondered what the boy could want. He mentally sighed these mortals were wearing on his nerves sure most of the time it was to right the wrongs of intergallatic tyrants, but still...everyone had their breaking points and he was sure his wasn't too far off.

"I shall grant you two wishes!"

"I wish I had the power to travel to any place I want to ( the serious face was lost as the chibi consider all the possiblities)...The dragon sweat dropped he got the picture.

"Enough! Your wish shall be granted you will have the power to travel through the very folds of space and time and defy the laws of nature, but beware there can be consquences to this power. Now for your final wish." The chibi thought and thought and thought...he had a power now that Trunks didn't he wasn't sure if he wanted his friend to be able to do this but he didn't want his Mom to be able to drag him back when he lest expected it so...

"I wish that no one could bring me back or anyone I take with me to the places I go, not even you."

"Your wish has been granted, I can only bestowe this gift to one and one alone this power is extremmly important to control you have been warned, farewell." Well he got all of his wishes granted, he had a power no one else, not Trunks, Gohan, or Dad had or could have.

Goten smiled his arms behind his head and he blasted off to find his best friend Trunks. They haven't seen each other since he found Gargoyles.

said friend was wondering why everytime he'd called for Goten he wouldn't come over and he didn't want Trunks coming over to spar. The chibi prince would never admitted it but he was scared of being replaced Goten was his best..his only real friend. He had no idea what he'd do without him. He skipped a rock into the pond he was staring at, pranks weren't fun without Goten atleast not as fun as they could be. He looked up suddenly sensing the friend he'd missed rushing toward him. He powered up knowing he would be tackled and he was.

"TTTRRUUNNKKKSSS!',Elisa,Brooklyn,Bronx,Hudson,Lex,Broadway,Demona,Puck,Xanatos,OHandAngela!"

"Trunks was one of the few people who could actually understand Goten when he spoke like this while he was speaking, but what he didn't know was what Gargoyles was and when Goten took his mom's dragon radar, or why he summonded the dragon and got these power without telling him about it first.

"How come you didn't tell me first? And what's Gargoyles?"Goten put his hands behind his head as he stood up letting Trunks up as gave an innocent look up into the sky.

"Ummmm, I don't know, I guess I just got too excited, here's Bulma's radar though."He handed it over and then told Trunks about Gargoyles. By the end of his tale Trunks was just as excited as he was.

"Well come then lets go!"

"Well..." Trunks face palmed.

"You don't know how to use your new power yet do you?"

"Well, I think I just concentrate on where I want to go and then we are there." He said the familar Son grin on his face. Trunks grabbed onto his shoulder and Goten's face got serious as he focused on the episode of Gargoyles after Angela was introduce an episode or so before, in the next moment the only thing left of the two chibis was a poorly written note explaining eveything and a light smoke stream. The Z fighters rushed to the seen were the younger of them had disappeared Gohan picked up the note then slapped himself in the face, he should have know not to let Goten watch it. He'd read it aloud to the group all of which expect for Vegita and Goku had convently disappeared when he asked how to break the news to Chichi and Bulma.

Vegita grabbed the paper and blasted off angry he or atleast his son couldn't have this power the Kakabrat did. First it was Kakarot and his blasted instant transmission, then Kakabrat one and the asended sayain aka ssj2, then he decovered that his brat and Kakabrat the second had become super saya-jins at such a young age, now the stupid Kakabrat had an amzaing power. He seemed to be being outdone by everyone. He left the note and radar outside the onna's office door and proceeded to lock himself in the G.R taking his frustration out on the helpless robots.

~~~~~XXXXXOOOOOXXXXX~~~~~

To say the trip was bumby was an understatment by the time the demi-sayains were out they were unconsious. The clan had been patrolling when the got a call from Elisa. she'd found two little boys sleeping in a scrouched patch of grass in central park. She and Matt both had trouble trying to lift the smallest black haired one's limbs off the ground. in fact it had been impossible for them to get his arm father than 3in off the ground. They had no idea how one child could weigh so much, but they had no chocie but to call their friendly neighborhood Gargs. it took Goliath and Brooklyn both to lift and fly the blacked haired one to the clock tower Hudson and Broadway took the purple haired one. They lay both side by side on a makeshift bed of couch cusions and pillows. Elisa and Matt had left to check reports of missing children fitting those two kids discriptions, finding none no where in the world they returned to the tower. Golaith meet Elisa as she walked in, he was rubbing his aching muscles.

"They are but hatchlings, how can they weigh so much?" (they wereing weighted clothes about 50 ton per limb each).

"I don't know but if they are missing their parents don't know about it."

"Yeah Elisa and I looked everywhere online from Timbucktu to Brazil there are no missing child reports on them."

"I think the lads might need a doctor just look a' the brusis' on their chubby arms." Hudson said pointed toward a nasty looking purple brusis on the purple haired one's cheek. His eyes fluttered and he groaned, then he sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked around and smirked happily he turned to the other boy and shook his shoulder as he stood.

"Goten, Goten we're here wake up." the boy called Goten waved the older boy away.

"No five more minutes Gohan." He rolled over the purple haired boy folded his arms over his chest and frowned, then he looked up to the Gargoyles infront of him which just happened to be bronx and Booklyn.

Brooklyn waved his talons shyly,"Uh hi?"

"Move, you're in the way." Brooklyn blinked but scooted to the side Bronx moving with him.

"Wait you aren't scared of us?" Angela asked the boy didn't glance at her.

"I've seen weirder people. Now if you'll excuse me i have a friend to wake up." he moved himself behind the other boy positioning himself and the boy at the now vaccatent space that faced a wall. He lift his foot and kicked the boy in the back sending him flying into the wall head first. the boy hit a crack spilt up the wall and he slumped down on his head still sleeping.

"What? why did you just do that you two are hurt enough as it is. That could have given him a cussion1 he might not wake up." Elisa yelled running toward the poor sleeping boy. Trunks glanced down at himself just noticeing the fading brusis. he shrugged.

"This is nothing it doesn't even hurt besides we've been through worse and Goten's head is the hardest i know. I know what to do to wake him up. GOTEN FOOOD!"the other boys eyes poped open wide and he flipped himself upside right looking left to right frantically

"Where, where? awww Trunks you lied to me. there's no food." The one called Trunks smirked

"I din't lie i just said food and there is food around here somewhere it's just not out. We're here baka."

Goten looked around at the suprised faces of the Manhattan clan and their human friends.

"OMGIGETTOMEETYOUGUYSI'VEWANTEDTOMYWHOLELIFE,'SROOMANDNOWI'MHEREYAAAY-owie trunks why'd you hit me?" the little boy grabbed his head where he had been abused he had perviously been jumping around the room lift gargoyle tails and wings he was now sitting on bronx. The other boy was standing on Bronx behind him if this show had them he'd be tick marking.

"What did we talk about Goten, and you need to calm down how else can they understand you?"

"Oh right! Sorry!*his hand went behind his head forming the trade mark Son face. He hopped off Bronx and stood next to the other chibi. the clan and extended clan stood staring at them one black haired boy smiling happily hands behind his head. The other arms folded across his chest smirking.* Hi i'm Goten Son! and this is my best friend."

"Names Trunks Breifs. "

okay what you guys think? R and R and for some reason fanfiction wont post everything i type from this computer so later when i get to the other one i'll fix this


	2. Acceptance

okay so i decided i don't have enough episodes to work with until the Gargoyles are descovered so i've decided to add a few episodes in of my own makeing, if a chapter is canon i'll use the episode title.

p.s the gargs didn't notice that goten's head caused the crack. Yeah and it's short

~~~~~~~XXXXXOOOOOXXXXX~~~~~~~

"Where are you're parents? How'd you two even get here?"The Blue haired detective questioned softly kneeling down to their eye level. Trunks shrugged.

"What do i look like, their keeper? Besides aren't you supposed to introduce yourself after people tell their names to you? It's only common sense that people don't respond well to being questioned by people they don't know." Trunks said with a smirk. Elisa's cheeks burned a slight red at being told off by a kid but she stood began to introduce herself.

"Hi, i'm Elisa Masa detective of the NYPD, this is my partner Matt Bluestone and our friends."she said gesturing to the people. Goliath stepped up and bowed low the began to introduce his clan.

"I am Golaith, and this is my clan, my second in command Brooklyn *Brooklyn waved* , our old leader Hudson *He nodded to Trunks*, my daughter Angela *she smiled* ,and Brooklyn's rookery brother Lexington *wave * and Broadway " Broadway wasn't paying attetion he was more concered with the curious demi-sayian picking up his tail and drooping in on the ground.

"Hey ummm, Goten could you not play with my tail. I mean it's good that you like it and all but..." Goten looked up with innocent eyes.

"Okay *Broadway blinked did he call me BOARDway?*" He ran over to Lexington and hopped on his shoulder pulling his arms up so he could examine his wings. Lexingtons eyes widened and he stumbled fall over and onto the young boy, who simple wiggled out from under him and sat on his chest messing with his wings again.

"Well atleast their arent scared of us." he chuckled standing up and scooping up Goten *he's lighter because he's awake and holding his own wiegth up* he extended his free arm allowing Goten to poke the webbed wing.

"Yes that is pecular.."Golaith glanced up at him,

"Why would we be afraid of gargoyles?"

"Yeah,"Goten chimed in,"Gargoyles protect you guys aren't scary. No what's scary is Fox's face." Goten shivered.

"That eye is creepy."The adults brust into laughter figureing that he had watched the pack on TV. Then the realised what he said

"Wait a second lad, how'd you know we were gargoyles and that we protect?"

Goten looked to Trunks questioning how much he should reveal. TRunks gave him a look that he seemed to understand. Then he shrugged

"I like stories." he said and left it at that.

"As good as that is you have to go home to your parents is too dangerous to stay with us." Brooklyn piped up.

Goten jumped from Lexington and ran to Brooklyn grabbing his tail he held it in front of his face covering his mouth as tears formed in his eyes.

"Please don't mak us go home, it's worse there we keep getting attacked by a white lizard thing that i can't tell if its a boy or girl, and there's this gigantotic grasshopper man that keeps coming back to hurt my brother, and we were just attacked by this pink blob thing, please dont make us go home pretty pweetty puhweas? Besides if we go back now my mommy will hit me with the frying pan and it really hurts!" Goten pleaded pulling out his puppy dog face that no one, could resist, his brother could have invent it but he perfected it. Brooklyn wrapped his tail around the small child and put him in his arms rubbing his beak against the side of Gotens face.

"He's soo cute, and it sounds lke they had a hard life, can't we keep them? You know just until their parents come looking for them?"Goten began rubbing Brooklyns break and looked pleadingly up at Goliath. Goliath began to consider.

"It might be for the best, it seems like they are abused. I mean who ever heard of hitting your child with a frying pan?" Elisa pointed out. Goliath moved a talon to his chin in consideration. then he smiled and nodded.

"Alright then they can stay, but we will have to sort out this mess with their parents soon. Trunks Goten welcome to the clan!"Goliath stated spreading his arms and wings in a wide welcome.

"Yes we can stay!"Goten and Trunks jumped up high and seemingly floated there before falling back down. Brooklyn shoot his hand up and whooped catching Goten from the air. Trunks landed on Golaiths broad shoulders and allowed himself to be picked up and coddle by Angela.

~~~~~~XXXXXOOOOxxxxxxx~~~~~~~

Im looking for a beta to help me with this story and maybe others but this one deffinatly i have an idea of what i want to happen i just need someone to help with the filler chapters and possibly writting a part of the chapters. requirements are having at least one story with more than 20 reviews. You'll be expected to help me plan out the chapters i haven't already outlined, and to

point out any spelling mistake i know i will have. Thanks

~idg out~


	3. Announcement

Good news everyone! I'm going to be update my stories at least a chapter in one story once every week! I'm putting up a poll for which I should update first next week. If you read my other stories you can pick any not complete, if this is the only story of mine you've read, please go read some of the others and take the poll! Feel free to also give suggestions for stories if you'd like!

~IDG out~


End file.
